New Beginnings
by tenzoharmonic
Summary: Sam and Quorra have come home to the real world. Quorra however, is feeling a little homesick and misses Kevin. Can Sam make Quorra happy, or will she do things that could get Sam into serious trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 to my first fanfic from TRON. When writing this fic I used many Tronsongs. This chapter has the song 'Sea of Simulation' by Daft Punk. Oh, and the time in these chapters go by very quickly... I do not own TRON, TRON: Legacy, Ducati, ENCOM Daft Punk, or anything in this fanfic really... I wish though! These chapters will be very short because I have a short attention span.**

"What now Sam?" Quorra asked leaning on the old Ducati.

"We change the world. Come on, I've got something to show you." Sam said in a whisper. He looked at Quorra with a smirk and brought her to the bike. They drove off into the evening leaving Alan Bradley to stare in the background. Sam showed Quorra the sun; warm, radiant, beautiful he had described it to her. She loved it, and she closed her eyes and smiled as they drove into the city, her hair flowing with the wind.

He brought her to his apartment and showed her the view of ENCOM from the waters. "In the night the view is," Sam paused "amazing." He continued to look over the water.

"The night?" Quorra asked.

"Yeah, it's when almost every living thing goes to sleep. The sun shines on a different part of the Earth so that they have daytime." Sam replied.

"Forever?"Quorra asked again. "No, see the Earth moves around the sun, and the Earth also moves by itself which gives us day and night. But, we also have the moon. The moon also moves around the sun but moves around the Earth at the same time. People on Earth typically see the moon at night." Sam said. ." He looked at Quorra who cocked her head to the side looking at the sky.

"I read about the moon in my Jules Verne books. I just didn't know if the sun and the moon were only here once in a hundred cycles." Suddenly they both heard a loud bark and turned around to see Marv barking at Quorra.

"Hey Marv, I missed you. We have a guest with us now." Sam said holding the Boston terrier up to Quorra.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"This is Marv. He's my dog and my friend when no one's around." Sam looked at Quorra who was still looking at the dog.

"Do you want to hold him?" he asked walking towards her.

"He won't hurt me, will he?" She asked taking Marv into her hands.

"Nah, Marv doesn't bite, he's too happy for that." Sam said smirking. Quorra held Marv gently in her hands and he began to lick her on the face. She laughed gently and sat down on the couch with Marv in her lap. Eventually Marv got off and trotted over to his bed where he fell asleep. Sam moved about the apartment and began to yawn from time to time. Quorra looked at Sam curiously.

"What do we do know?" she asked.

"Right now, we are going to sleep. You know, like you used to do with dad on the grid in your beds. Tomorrow," Sam said in his usual low voice

"I'll bring you somewhere you are going to like a lot." he finished.

"Where?" Quorra asked abruptly stopping in front of Sam.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Good night Quorra." Sam said now very tired. He put a few blankets and pillows for Quorra on the couch which she brought her hands over, enjoying the material. Sam left to his room, which left Quorra all alone. She sighed and made herself comfortable looking over the water at ENCOM. She closed her eyes occasionally. She listened to Marv breathing quickly, whimpering sometimes in his sleep. She heard much louder breathing from Sam's room and him yelling. She got off the couch and ran to his room. She put her hand over his forehead which was covered in sweat. Sam continued to yell in his sleep. Quorra shook him hard and he woke up. He looked at Quorra and sat up.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked her.

"You were yelling in your sleep." Quorra said.

"Oh was I?" Sam said laughing slightly. Quorra frowned. Sam put his hand on her shoulder

"Hey, you alright?" Quorra sighed and looked at Sam

"I feel alone Sam. Your father," she broke down in tears "your father was the closest thing I had to a father." She couldn't continue and began crying. Sam brought her over to him and hugged her tight.

"It's going to be alright, I feel bad too." He whispered in her ear.

"Why don't you stay with me over night so we both don't feel alone?" Sam asked. Quorra nodded and went around Sam's bed to the other side and went under the covers. Sam held her hand while she still quietly sniffled. They quietly lay there until Quorra began to fall asleep. Her rhythmic deep breathing told him she was sleeping at last. He shifted his weight and turned over smiling.

**End of chapter 1. Review if you want but please, be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been gone so long. I was going to add this chapter in a long time ago, but then I had so much schoolwork and sometimes I just didn't feel like doing anything. The song I used for this chapter is still Daft Punk's Sea of Simulation just like last chapter. Anyway, this chapter is going to be short because it's the bridge between the first chapter and the next two chapters. I don't really like this chapter, but it's still needed. I do not own anything stated above, or below, in this chapter.**

The sun began to rise over Sam's apartment which woke Sam up almost every day. He moved his head to look over to the other side of the bed. He felt something heavy on his side and looked over. Quorra rested her head on his chest and had laid the rest of her body on his side. He put his hand over her back, which in a few moments had Quorra stirring from sleep. The next time Sam looked at Quorra; her large eyes were open and looking at him. "So Sam, where are we going?" Quorra laughed which brought a smile to Sam's face.

"Come on! It's just seven in the morning. No place has people up this early." Sam teased. Quorra rose from her spot on the bed and sat there. She put her hand over her stomach and groaned slightly.

"You okay Quorra?" Sam asked.

"My stomach feels like its rumbling." She replied.

"Oh I know that feeling. You're hungry." Sam said.

I'll get something for us to eat." He quickly got out of bed, put a grey shirt on and walked towards the fridge. She silently followed him after to the coffee table.

"I know it doesn't look too good but, it's healthy." Sam said motioning to the two bowls of cereal. He brought over a glass of milk between the two bowls.

"This is milk, if you don't like it, that's fine. Many people don't like the taste or they can't drink it at all." Quorra took the cold milk in her hands and drank some of it.

"It tastes, nice." She replied. They finished their food, and talked for an hour. Sam got up and turned on the TV. Quorra looked at the TV with interest.

"Here's our lead story for today; Sam Flynn, son of Kevin Flynn has now taken back ENCOM as its CEO and has eliminated Richard Mackey as the Chairman of the company. Alan Bradley, the now former CEO will now be Chairman of the Board as stated by Flynn. We will have more news at one o'clock." The news anchor said.

"Sam, that man was talking about you!" Quorra said.

"Yeah it's true. I start on Monday." Sam said. He now looked at the clock which read 9:00. Marv got up from his bed and went to his bowls which were empty. He then barked and ran over to Quorra and barked at her, occasionally turning to face the bowls.

"Wow, he wants you to feed him, must like you a lot." Sam said.

"Don't worry, I'll do it." He now got up and walked towards the kitchen with Marv at his side. There was a pause as Sam filled the bowls with food and water.

"Is ENCOM," Quorra paused, and looked at Sam now returning to her.

"Is ENCOM your father's Sam?" she finished.

"He owned the company for sometime before he disappeared into the Grid. After that I gave up on ENCOM and the whole company started to fall down. Alan, our family friend became CEO at the time but couldn't stop the whole problem. Then all these people got hired including Mackey and made ENCOM's software more for the money instead of being free for schools and companies that needed it." Sam walked behind Quorra to where the Ducati was parked. He moved a couple things on the bike around and sighed. He walked to his room and stayed there. Quorra stayed where she was, she did not want to intrude on his thoughts; whatever they were.

**End of Line. Oh! I mean end of chapter 2... please review if you want, but be nice.**


End file.
